


B.I / Hanbin x Cornelia Street

by 4PENuts



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4PENuts/pseuds/4PENuts
Summary: Fanvid of B.I (iKON) to Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift because I miss him T_T





	B.I / Hanbin x Cornelia Street

This song never fails to put me in a melancholic but hopeful mood so who better to pair this with than with my bias T_T


End file.
